Simon Says
by 0Life-is-a-Song0
Summary: The rules are, uh, simple. I'm Simon... a-and whatever I say... happens. You can refuse of course... but if you do, she'll die." He held her up to see. "You toe the line... she dies. you try to run... she dies. Am... am I making any sense here? Good."
1. Warped Image

**Yeah yeah, I know I'm already doing another story. But I'm going to have fun with this one, so just read. **

**Disclaimer- As if someone as awesome as Batman would be mine? I don't think so…**

* * *

Melody watched as her one and only true friend, Rachel Dawes, was buried, the black coffin not giving justice to the wonders that woman had done. The shiny ebony cover reflected her face in a warped way, and Melody almost smiled at the twisted face leering back at her.

"Are you ok?" Someone asked smoothly beside her, and Melody turned to the side to see a very cute guy watching her with a funny look on his face. It was like he had seen the warped picture of himself on the casket as well, and had also found it ironic. Bruce Wayne was staring her down, as if he knew exactly why she was smiling. He wasn't amused like she was though. He looked like he was about to hit someone.

"I'm perfect." Melody muttered to him sarcastically as she turned to look back at the casket. Bruce Wayne had always brought out the worst in her. They had never gotten along as childhood friends, which would explain her anger towards him now.

There were only close friends and family at the funeral now, the others long gone. To them, it was merely a gutsy DA assistant gone… just like the others. They could go home and watch TV, cowering together in fear as The Joker wreaked havoc on the city of Gotham, yet again. Tears falling, she kept staring at the warped picture, imagining what it would be like if Rachel had been saved in time.

Melody had heard, of course. When you were close to the GPD like she was, Melody heard all of the real truth that most people were hidden from. She had even heard about the Batman and his regular meetings on the roof tops with the new Commissioner. Melody had the talent of hearing and watching. Anything else and she would tell you straight up that she was next to useless. Yes, she had heard about how Batman had said he was going to save Rachel... but The Joker had tricked him into saving the DA. The thought made her sick.

"Melody dear, are you ok?" Mrs. Dawes had linked her arm with Melody's, and looking over at the aged woman, Melody winced. Mrs. Dawes had always had a young and vibrant look about her, as if she could never age. Now, her face had wrinkles in it that a dinosaur would envy. The pain in her eyes was almost tangible, and Melody hated seeing it.

"I'm just as fine as the next, mom." Melody smiled weakly at the age old nick name. She should really stop calling her that. It didn't seem fitting anymore.

"You're welcome to out house anytime you need to." Mrs. Dawes smiled and enveloped Melody into a clinging tight hug that seemed to scream, 'don't let go, whatever you do'.

"Honey… we need to go." Mr. Dawes gravely put a hand on the small of his wife's back, and smiled bleakly at Melody. He looked rumpled and aged as well. Melody inwardly sighed; her best friend's death had been hard on everyone who knew her. As she watched Rachel's parent walk away, shrouded in black, she looked back at the almost covered casket and saw her warped face again. The slant of the wood made her eyes bug out at her, and her face thinned out and appeared hollow. Sighing, she turned and walked away, letting the death of her friend weigh down on her.

Her car was a little farther back than the others; she had wanted it that way. She couldn't bear to see others walk past and talk to her; she wanted to walk alone. She wanted her thoughts to be hers and hers alone. It was things between her and Rachel anyway, no one else needed to know.

There was also another reason why she wanted to park farther away from everyone else. Her car was a brand new Tesla Roadster, and the thing was as expensive as a mansion almost. It was an electric powered car, and she wasn't going to risk it getting hit or door dinged by envious mourners. Melody snorted; like there would be any envious mourners. What was with her today?

Walking over to the driver's side, Melody cursed when she saw someone standing next to it. Picking up her speed (as fast as she could go in high heels) she stomped up to the man standing there and hissed angrily, "What do you think you're doing, bub?"

_Wow... bub… what a nice insult. Maybe I should go on the show, Yo Mama.  
_

There was an awkward silence as the man leaned forward, his gloved hands gripping the side of the car for support as his body rippled with awkward laughter. Melody blanched as she studied the guy before her. From what she could see, his suit was in need of a patch job, and his hair needed washed. It had a gross chlorine look to it. As he turned around though, Melody felt her throat close up and her breath hitch as she stared into the eyes of the strangest villain of all time.

"Why, I'm going to a funeral… aren't you?"

* * *

**Well, I just had to start another story while I was on a roll with a couple of others. Just review, won't you?**


	2. Simon Says

**Ah, thank you to my reviewers. Sorry it's taken so long, I've just finished Go Ask Alyss, so I should have more time to update this one.**

**Reviewers are heroes with keyboards and a real heart.**

* * *

_**Day Two**_

Bruce Wayne grabbed his tie, casually pulling the silk over his shoulder to tie around his neck. The action was robotic, simply done out of habit. His mind was on much more complicated things.

_"And in other news, young Melody Finch is reported missing. She was last seen at the late Rachel Dawes funeral, mourning with other close friends." _The perfectly coiffed hairdo the news anchor had was slightly amusing, in a strange way, but the words she spoke were not. Bruce froze from his morning ritual to stare at the picture of Melody on the screen. His eyes widened as he registered that he in fact, knew that woman before he turned around, calling out almost desperately, "Alfred!"

The butler appeared, breakfast tray in hand. He set the tray down, keeping a cool, complacent manner about himself until he asked calmly, "You called, sir?"

"Melody is missing." Bruce informed him, going back to tying his tie, this time in a more brisk manner. Alfred's eyes widened, as the words sunk in, and he sat down in the chair, worry stealing over him. Alfred had known Melody since she was small; the girl had been close with Rachel since almost infancy. The fact that now both were gone was just as overwhelming as one of them dying. If the one who had taken Melody was the one who had killed Rachel, then soon he'd have another funeral to go to.

"Since when, sir?" Alfred asked worriedly.

"She was last seen at- at the funeral." Bruce shrugged his suit jacket onto his shoulders before turning around to look his butler in the eyes. "Either way, she was taken for a reason. And I'm going to find out."

* * *

Melody woke up with an ear splitting headache. It was a strange feeling, like something was tapping against her head softly before a great big crash of pain would ensue before fading back into a dull throb. Groaning, Melody opened her eyes and saw the sideways part of a door. Well, that's certainly helpful. Lifting her head up, despite the protests her head made, Melody was able to conclude that she had been tossed on a floor in a random room.

"How sweet…" She muttered, drawing her knees up and pushing her back against the wall. She didn't know why she had been taken; she wasn't that special or anything. She didn't do rallies against public officials, she didn't have large and fancy dinners, celebrating newly elected, or simply rich people. Melody lived in a flat in an ok part of town where people knew your name, but only because you had lived there all your life. It was a repetitious part of Gotham that Melody quite enjoyed, but apparently someone else thought it needed a big of excitement.

Looking at a very old door across the room, she waited, counting the pain in her head like seconds. At second number 381, the door was thrown open, and in stalked The Joker, the darkness around his eyes throwing his face slightly in the shadows. When he saw Melody looking at him with a sickening glare, he grinned, exposing thick, yellow teeth.

"Oh, you don't seem too fond of me, do you? We'll have to fix thaT." He laughed and sat down on the floor in front of her, his posture and stance similar to hers.

"What do you want me for?" She spat, glaring. Melody had never been one for tactfulness. The Joker sighed; he really did hate the repetitive way that people interacted with him. They never asked, "Hi, how are you?" They always demanded or cried. At least this one wasn't a blubbering idiot. He always killed those the fastest.

"Well, right now I'm going to bandage you up." He stated, pulling out a small medic kit. Pulling out alcohol swabs, he reached towards her, but she swatted his hand away, much to her own shock. What was she doing? Did she have a death wish or something?

"I can do that myself." She said, noticing the grin on his face when her voice wavered.

"Oh? And how would you begin to start, not even knowing what the problem is?" He asked, smiling. Melody had to conclude that it was his smile that scared her the most. The way his scars stretched from cheek bone to cheek bone seemed to jump out at her, mocking her. No, she did not want him to bandage her up. Not after seeing the whack job he had done for himself.

"Do you have a mirror?" She asked dryly. She might as well put up a brave front if she was going to die. The Joker laughed, his yellow teeth bared, and she wrinkled her nose in disgust. Someone who had time to think up the horrors he had didn't have time to brush their own teeth?

"What a question. For someone so sure of themselves, you seem awfully nervous." The Joker leaned in, his face inches away from hers. "Are you nervous?" Melody flinched away.

"Yes." She replied, mentally cursing herself. What was she doing? For some reason, her mouth was dislocated from her brain, and she couldn't help what she was saying. Well, might as well be honest.

"Oh, you shouldn't be, dearest. You get to play a special part in my… my, uh, little play. But I can't let you play until you're… bandaged up." The Joker leaned in, and his scars twisted funny as his real mouth turned downwards. It looked like a distorted W had formed along his mouth and Melody burst into laughter.

"No funny scars like that?" Melody asked, pointing bluntly at the one The Joker seemed fond of. The Joker smiled, his face turned back into the famous leer before he suddenly struck, slamming her head against the wall. Melody cried out and uttered a curse under her breath as her head screamed.

"Now… that wasn't… very nice. Not. At. All. I've been nothing but nice… I'd like to think. I think… you should apologize." The Joker seemed to pause in his speech, as if thinking of the right words to say. Melody gritted her teeth as that thought came to her, but with a start, she realized she was gritting her teeth because he was pulling her head foreword to slam it against the wall again.

"I'M SORRY!" She cried out as she felt him begin to ram her head backwards. The Joker paused, ripping her hair out slightly, and she gasped in pain. Opening her eyes, concerned vaguely about the dots spotting her vision, she looked past the haze of pain to see his wide grin in place.

"Now that, I have to say… was anti-climactic." He said with a cackle. Letting go of her altogether, he pulled out the anti-septic and a few sterile looking tools before he laughed in such a tone that sent shivers up Melody's spine.

"My pleasure." She muttered, averting her gaze. Clamping her mouth shut, she waited fearfully for another blow, but was surprised to feel only a sting on the top of her head. Looking back at The Joker, she was shocked to see him dabbing carefully at her scalp, his twisted face curling into an expression of deep concentration. Melody watched his expressions as he worked, his face changing from anger, to pleasure when she gasped in pain, and then concentration.

Suddenly, a numbing feeling took over her scalp, and Melody twitched, feeling oddly woozy. She could feel something tugging at her skin, and opening strangely heavy eyes, she saw The Joker with a needle. He was smiling oddly, and knowing that that should worry her, Melody began to struggle, her limbs feeling oddly heavy and weak. When she did manage to raise an arm, The Joker merely batted it away, his cruel smile widening at her woozy panic.

"Sh, sh, sh, sh, shhhh… no need to fear. I won't kill you, sweet cheeks… yet." He crooned, cackling at his own joke. Melody raised her head, but something was holding her back. Darkness swirled around her, choking her vision, and panicked, she began thrashing, but judging from the horrid man's expression, she wasn't doing much. Something was dragging her limbs down like dried cement, and moving began to hurt. With a choke, Melody felt her head leaning foreword, but she resisted, pulling with all of her might. It didn't work, and try as she might, Melody ended up submitting to the painful, techni-color bubbles clouding her mind, until darkness enveloped her in a black mist.

* * *

Gordan watched as his wife prepared dinner, feeling oddly lucky. It had been awhile since he had been able to be home to eat with his children, and by the smell of whatever was in the oven, it was going to be good. Sitting with his youngest son, James Junior, he watched the news with a bored expression. Nothing big had happened, so he expected nothing but old news.

"And in other news, police are still baffled at the disappearance of Melody Finch. If you see her, please notify police immediately." Gordan winced at the sight of a pretty, but slightly plump woman who was smiling cheesily with her late friend, Rachel. He knew they would probably say something about how the police had no leads, and he had to agree. She wasn't seen leaving with anyone, all they saw was her leaving, period. If Gordan had a simple say in the matter, knowing this city, he would simply say she had committed suicide.

Waiting for the sarcastic woman's remarks, Gordan was surprised when he heard a completely different voice take over.

"Gooood evening… ladies and gentlemen, hahaha."

* * *

Bruce watched, horror struck at the image of the mad man sitting calmly at the news anchor's seat. His face popped out against the backdrop, the dried paint thick and pasty looking. The lights shining on him drowned out the dark look in his eyes, but one flick of his tongue across his lips, and Bruce had no doubt who it was.

"I'm here for the nightly report… oh, how ruDe of me… I haven't even introduced myself yet." The Joker cackled, leaning foreword as he did so, as if it was painful to laugh. After a couple of moments, he coughed and leaned back, his face serious. Well, as serious as it could get.

"Well… I would be what they would call… insane. I'd like to call myself… The Joker. I think it's fitting, don't you? Hm?" He smiled before clasping his hands in front of him, face suddenly somber.

"But, in other news… Gotham City is being, well, I'd call it… being given a wake up call. You'd call it… chaos and destruction. I personally thinK… they're the same." The Joker leaned down for a moment before looking like he was struggling with something. Bruce watched, feeling anger bubble in his gut. Giving up, The Joker leaned back, his green hair in his face.

"I… ah, how do I sssay it?" He mused. "Oh yes… I'd like to play a little… game, you could call it. And… it's called, Simon Says!" The Joker clapped his hands together, his face distorted into cruel laughter as he shook in excitement. "A-and I'm Simon… only not. The rules are simple, folKs." The Joker smacked his lips together, as if pondering just how simple they should be. "I give… a command… saying, Simon says. You… well, it's obvious, you DO the command… simple. Easy, right? If you do… well, you live. Are you following me here? I don't want to go too fast." The Joker leaned down again, and Bruce felt sick at the sight of the woman The Joker pulled up to the desk with him.

It was the news anchor woman, but at the same time not. She looked similar, except for the slit lips that climbed up her cheeks and the wide eyed expression as she stared lifelessly at the camera. Blood dripped down her chin, and her teeth grimaced at the camera. The Joker nodded the woman's head before letting out a high pitched laugh at the sight. Looking back at the camera, he suddenly frowned, as if disappointed.

"Well… she gets it. BUT! Here's the good parT… there are repercussions to failing at what Simon says…" The Joker dropped the woman, and she smacked against the desk before sliding off, leaving a blood streak against the wood. The Joker turned and snapped his gloved hand, and a man in a clown mask walked foreword, dragging a scared looking woman foreword.

"You can resist Simon's orders… but if you do… she dies." The Joker grabbed Melody and pulled her onto his lap, a knife at her throat. Melody turned her head towards him, and it was obvious that she was struggling. Bruce fell down into his leather chair, feeling his jaw drop.

"IF you disobey… she dies. If you toe the line… she dies. Am- am I making sense here?" The Joker turned her head towards the camera, grinning as she faced everyone, the stitching evident on her head. The needle had been deft and quick, and it spelled out the words, "SIMON'S TOY" in green string across a nasty red wound. As if finding an answer, The Joker nodded with a rumble of laughter.

"GooD. Now, Simon Says… bring me Bruce Wayne."

* * *

**Well... that went interesting. Have you ever typed and not realized what you had written until you went over it again? Yeah...**

* * *


	3. Bring the House Down

_So, sorry it's taken so long to update_

_I've been dealing with a few things,_

_And Homework has bogged me down._

_So, this is pretty bad, but please review anyway, let me know how bad I did, haha._

* * *

_**Day Two**_

The Joker clicked the small button, watching as the camera turned off before he turned to assess the woman who struggled against her bonds, her face wild with anger. He couldn't stop the grin that wrenched his features into a mask as he walked steadily over, his head hanging to the side. He watched in vague amusement as she winced, inadvertently tightening her bonds. Cursing, she bit her lip and tugged harder.

"My… my… my… what a TemPer." He drawled, crouching down to her level. Furiously, she glared at him, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"You kidnap me just to lure Bruce Wayne out of his expensive penthouse?" She half shrieked, her face turning red. The Joker smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"You're looking… too closely. It's noT about the boy… it's, ah, it's about the chaos ensuing beCause of iT. They begin to debaTe… whose life is worth more?" He hissed between his teeth as he laughed at the look of disgust on her face.

"And this is funny how?" She asked, lowering her voice in fear. The Joker hauled her up, dragging her behind him as he began walking brusquely. She stumbled behind him, the ropes on her ankles ripping her skin slightly as he wrenched her harder. Wincing, she attempted to follow faster, hating how she depended on him to hold her up.

"People... who, ah, have to question the- the morals they've foughT sooo hard for… become inhuman." He breathed in his low voice as they reached the stairs. Looking back at her, he grinned as he grabbed both of her shoulders, and pushed her down the stairs. Melody cried out loudly in pain as she hit a metal step, her shoulder screaming with her as it slammed against the stairs. She rolled in the air before landing on her back on another step, and as she hit the bottom, she slammed against the wall, pushing out choked screams between gritted teeth. She felt fire licking areas of most pain, and she coughed for breath, her tumble squeezing it out of her lungs.

The Joker walked down after her at a leisurely pace, his grin widening, growing too large for his face. The Paint seemed like it was a part of his skin, the way it molded and blended into his skin. As he reached her, he leaned down, picking her up again, and set her straight.

"They starT thinking… like animals. Which is really top dog? Whose… beneficial to KeeP alive?" He crooned in her ear. Melody turned to face him, tears in her eyes as she gritted her teeth.

"I can walk down the stairs." She informed him, much to his amusement. The Joker grabbed her chin and shook her head slowly.

"I can'T… uh, allow thaT." He replied as he made her mouth mimic the motions of his. Melody jerked her head away, feeling gross that he was touching her. The Joker smiled as she looked uneasily down the next batch of stairs. "BuT… I can't give back harmed merchandise. It wouldn't, uh, be beneficial for me... yet." He added as he roughly grabbed her by the waist and slung her over his shoulder. Melody screamed out in pain as he gripped her side that had slammed against the wall. Her head reeled, and her stomach churched as he took the steps quickly, jauntingly. How the heck was he holding her up!

They went down the rest of the stairs this way, Melody holding back nausea, The Joker laughing hysterically as she cried out when he hit a sore spot. When they reached the bottom, he set her down, brushing imaginary lint off of his jacket. His face was darkly amused as he chuckled to himself, his black eyes boring into anything he set his gaze on. Melody stared, shocked at him, and as he looked up, his grin faded.

"… WhaT… would you be staring aT?" He asked, temper flaring. "Is it… oh Gawd…" he balked, rolling his eyes. "Don't tell me it's… ah, the scars, is it?" He asked, acting concerned. Melody shook her head, but as she did so, she felt her body falling, and sluggishly she registered that she was in pain.

"Ah... it musT be... whaT a piTy." He crooned drolly, staring down at her. Bending on one knee, he grabbed her face roughly, his features dark and hauntingly forboding. "BeTTer get... a very, VERY gooD look at them... sweeThearT. Cuz you're going to have a pair. Just. LiKe. Them." He stood up, shoving her face roughly away. Looking up, blackness ate away at the corners of her eyes as she saw The Joker stare down at her, head cocked to the side.

"I… can, uh, really bring the house Down." He smirked, stepping over her.

* * *

_**Day Three**_

Bruce walked into the police station, his face grim. People stopped to stare at him, but he was used to eyes on him all the time. Even in disguise, he had people watching. Stepping past the secretary, he ignored her protests, letting adrenaline press him onward, his face set in anger. He had made up his mind, and he wouldn't stop to think.

The Commissioner's office was busy as people ran in and out, yelling and panicked as they moved. As Bruce stepped into the room though, the motions stopped, and Gordan looked up from his desk, his face grim. He wrinkled his nose as he stared, his eyes telling Bruce he didn't have a clue what to do.

"I want to help." Bruce said in his low, calm voice. Everyone stared at him, some even slack jawed as he kept his gaze right on Gordan. He was used to ignoring people too.

"You can't." Gordan said simply, his shoulders firm. Bruce cleared his throat, and walked foreword, putting his hands on the desk as he leaned over it.

"Let me rephrase… I'm going to help." He kept his eyes locked on Gordan's, channeling his energy into his gaze. Gordan stared back, but as he looked into the dark blue billionaire's eyes, he felt his shoulders droop. There was no way to say no to that.

"How would you help anyway?" He asked, his face bitter. "We can't trade one hostage for another."

"At least I wouldn't become a rape victim under his care." Bruce replied heavily, keeping eye contact. The room was silent as they stared.

"You're the Prince of Gotham… she's-"

"A citizen." Bruce cut him off, his eyes turning hard. "If you don't let me help, I'll do it the old fashion way." Bruce shook his head, his eyes still trained on the Commissioner. "As the Prince of Gotham, I would find a way."

"She's expendable." Another cop stated firmly.

"Say it again." Bruce whispered, his voice suddenly deadly. Whirling around, his eyes pinpointed the idiot who had said that. He was a large man, sweat dotting his forehead as he stood, knees shaking. Others backed away from said idiot, annoyance crossing their faces.

"W… what I mean to say… I mean- come on, you know it's true." The cop blustered, looking around for help. None came. Bruce shook his head, his eyes turning almost black with anger.

"You're all going to listen, and listen well. She may be just another citizen of Gotham. She may not be as important to this society as the Wayne family. She may be just another victim of The Joker's to you… but that's not how it's going to be. I'm staying, and if I have to buy the entire police force off, I'm going to ensure that she gets out of this alive. Have I made myself clear?"

* * *

Melody groaned as she rolled over, her head on fire. Her scalp tingled and her brain felt like it had been beaten with a spiked bat. As she gently laid her head down, she was surprised to feel silk sheets greet her sore and bruised skin. As she shifted again, pain ricocheted from her shoulder to her side and back in mere seconds. She gasped in pain.

Opening her eyes, she saw a wall. The colors were simple beige, but it was enough to know that she wasn't in a basement cell anymore. Lifting her head, despite the protests her screaming head gave, she swayed drunkenly around as she stared at a decent room.

It was a simple queen sized bed she laid on, with faded red silk sheets. They were obviously old and worn, but still better than a simple floor. The floor was bare, save for random pieces of trash or wrappers. There was a simple brown dresser, and a grimy window.

"Good Lord." She muttered, pressing a hand to her head. Flames licked her scalp as she made contact with the string that crisscrossed her head. She felt blackness tearing at the edges of her vision, so she laid down slowly, letting her body rest as her mind roared.

It was scary to think, just yesterday, or was it the day before? She couldn't tell. But then, she was simply at a friend's funeral. Now, she was in The Joker's clutches. He obviously wanted to bring Gotham to its knees, and she was going to inadvertently help him do it.

Or would she? Maybe she was just a ploy to get others to bend to his whims. Maybe he would kill her before she got the "lucky chance" to help him.

Melody shook her head. She wasn't worth that much that he could bargain her off for a city. If he had taken Bruce Wayne though… they would have done anything to get him back. Hell, he would be back by now!

She didn't know how long she laid there, focusing bitterly on how she was still in that mad man's clutches, but when the door slowly opened and closed quietly, she couldn't help but flinch.

"Oh… scareD of a little, uh, noise?" A sick, twisted voice asked in a very amused tone. "It will be… interesting to see how you reaCt to loud noises. Bombs... eXplosives... how do you fare then, hm?" Melody stared straight ahead, her face frozen as she felt the mattress bend to another person's weight. A hand settled harshly on her shoulder, and icy hot pain electrified her side. She gritted her teeth, hiding a groan of pain.

"How's the baTTle wounds, hm?" He asked, and she heard his lips smack against his teeth, and she could imagine the grin curling around his stained face. Still, she kept her lips pressed tightly together, and her eyes watered as his grip tightened around her shoulder.

"I said… how's the baTtle wounds?" His fingers dug into her shoulder as he practically spat the words in her ear, and Melody cried out in pain. The Joker wrenched her over towards him, and his face was suddenly too close for comfort. His lips were pulled up in a snarl.

"When I... when I SPeaK," He hissed, smacking his lips, "It's... beneficial to, uh, listen, yes? So when I asK-" He pulled her closer, wrenching her hair out. She whimpered under her breath, "A queStion... it's, well, it's a good idea... to answer. So... little girl... how're the wounDs?"

"G-good." She stumbled over the words as she kept her teeth clenched together. The Joker let his grin take over. She saw, to her horror that he held a knife in his hand, and it was dangerously close to her. His breathing was ragged and coarse, like he had just run a great distance.

"Your performance… was, ah, enterTaining. They really have Gotham upside dowN… 'Cuz of you." He let his knife drag across her skin, and Melody flinched as she felt it nick her across her chest.

"So what?" She asked bitterly. "It's not like they'll find me!" She snapped, feeling an anger burn in her as she glared into his eyes. The Joker suddenly laughed, his breath harsh and hot against her cheek. His knife dug into her collar bone as he leaned foreword, his black orbs burning a hole into her eyes. The khol around his eyes only seemed to darken the satanic look, and it made her squirm inwardly.

"Oh… buT… they will." He grinned like it was the best joke he had heard. "And… stay with me now, they'll see…. whaT I've done to you… and they'll LocK. You. UP." He dragged the knife down her front, past her chest and downwards towards her stomach. His face became dark and twisted as his smile became a leer.

"What do you mean, lock me up?" She asked, horrified. This guy was as insane as he seemed.

"You'll be… the mistake that wasn'T… supposed to, ah, you weren't supposed to ha-happen." He smiled again as he leaned back and settled his back against the wall. Melody scrambled into a sitting position, refusing to let her back face him.

"Wasn't supposed to happen? What are you going to do to me?" She demanded, face bleak.

"It's… well, let's jusT say… it's ah, a worK... in progress. It's beautiful really... it's already, ahaha... beGun." He cackled at his words, his eyes shut, his gloved hands flying up to his face in amusement.

"What already began?"The Joker leaned back, his face almost serene. It was disturbing to see him seem so peaceful and at ease with the next words that came out of his mouth.

"You. BeComing. Me."

* * *

_I know, I know. Lame. But it's what I could come up with._

_Review and I'll make the next one better, ok?_


End file.
